Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Copyright Bumpers
1990-2001 Whvearlydemocopyright.jpg Whvstandalonedemocopyright.jpg Whvdemocopyright.jpg D3066017-7A47-489A-893B-6A0D6E5FFCA2.jpeg Bumper: Just a simple copyright notice on a black background. Variants: *1990-91 demos, such as Reversal of Fortune and Showdown in Little Tokyo, have the copyright in a different font. *On the 1994 demo VHS of Wyatt Earp, MGM/UA is mentioned alongside Warner. *On the 1994 demo VHS of The Saint of Fort Washington, the copyright is smaller. *On turn-of-the-millennium DVDs of Turner Entertainment-owned product such as Show Boat, A Christmas Story, and Westworld, a similar copyright screen appears between the end of the film and the closing FBI warnings. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on demo tapes from Warner Home Video with the exception of some tapes that open with retailer promo reels (including Murder in the First, Disclosure, and My Fellow Americans) and some demos of family-oriented features. The bumper's earliest known appearances are on the 1990 demos of Gremlins 2: The New Batch and The Witches, and it was last seen on the 2001 demo tapes of Get Carter (2000) and Sweet November. March 25, 1997-February 5, 2013 whvcopyrighta.JPG|Shield version whvcopyrightb.JPG|Regular version whvcopyrightc.JPG|Integrated version Whvcopyrightd.jpg|Generic menu version Bumper: On a specific background customized for the movie, we see copyright text. Variants: *Very early Warner Bros. DVDs have a giant Warner Bros. shield behind the text. Earlier titles have a cloudy background, while others (such as My Fellow Americans and The Witches of Eastwick) use a custom background. *On Eraser, one of WHV's first DVD releases, the copyright notice is listed underneath a series of recommendations. *On Batman Forever, instead of "1997," the home video copyright reads "19'77'"! This may have been a mistake on the typist's part. *On L.A. Confidential, as the disc menus are styled like a newspaper, "COPYRIGHT" appears in a yellow bar at the top of the newspaper. *Releases with the "generic" late-1990s Warner menu design have a small copyright notice at the bottom of the main menu. This style was used very rarely, but you can tell whether or not a release has it by looking at the back of the DVD case (excluding the earliest Warner releases). **On Burglar, the web address appears above the copyright. *In some cases, the copyright text appears integrated into the set-up menu. *Sometimes, website information appears as well. Depending on the release, it is either prefaced with "Experience Our Web Site:" or just the URL is shown. **In rare cases, another company's web address is used alongside Warner's. For example, on Forget Paris and City Hall, the Castle Rock URL is mentioned. **On the 1999 DVD of Message in a Bottle, the website information is integrated into the set-up menu, but the copyright notice is on its own separate page. *Most of the time, the copyright can be accessed from an option reading "Continue." However, in some cases, it may also read "Web Info," "Next," or an arrow may be used in its place. *On the 2001 release of Full Metal Jacket, "Home Video" is printed without a space. FX/SFX: None usually, though Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines has the menu animation playing. Music/Sounds: None. However, on Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, Batman Begins, and the 2006 release of Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls, we hear music tracks over it. Availability: Appears in the menus of WHV DVDs from the time (with the exception of discs that don't have set-up menus or even subtitle options, The Aviator, and the 2005 release of Heat). Depending on the age of the release, the non-integrated versions can be accessed from either the cast listing or the set-up menu, or in the case of Tex Avery's Droopy: The Complete Theatrical Collection, the second page of the "Cartoons" menu. Some of the last major discs to feature a copyright in the menu include The Departed, the 2007 reissue of The Cowboys, and Full House: The Complete Seventh Season, though copyright screens were still used on occasion beyond then, mainly on children's fare and DC Comics releases. Examples of where to find each version: *Shield variant (1997): Cool Hand Luke, Tin Cup, "10", the first four Batman movies, The Pelican Brief, Blazing Saddles *Standard variant, accessible from cast listing (1997-1999): Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1997 release), Dog Day Afternoon, Dave, Memphis Belle, The Avengers (1998), The American President *Standard variant, accessible from "Languages" menu (1998-2007): The Perfect Storm, Interview With the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles (2000 release), Full Metal Jacket (2001 release), Mystic River, Night Court: The Complete First Season, Firewall, The Lake House *Generic menu variant (1998): Boiling Point, Burglar, Doc Hollywood, Her Alibi, Lean on Me, Lovesick, Made in America, The Man With Two Brains, Protocol, Spies Like Us *Integrated version (1999-2007): Murder in the First, Caddyshack II, Creepshow, American Flyers, Diner, A Walk to Remember, Two Weeks Notice, Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, Blood Diamond Category:Warner Bros. IDs Category:Copyright Bumpers